The invention of this application relates to devices for securely retaining an electrical connector of an electrical power implement with an electrical connector of an electrical power extension cord. Power extension cords are necessary to transmit electricity from a conventional electrical power outlet to the implement, thereby providing the implement with a source of electricity even when it is used at locations remote from the outlet.
Because of the nature of such implements and the necessity of remote use, it is essential that they be provided with a degree of mobility. The necessity for this mobility aspect of the implement frequently presents problems relating to the maintenance of continuous and secure connection of the implement to the power transmission cord.
Prior structures have attempted to solve this problem in a number of ways. All proferred solutions have a number of inherent disadvantages, however.
Some structures, although allowing for complete and secure mating, provide for no interchangeability of components. In this type of structure, the retention components are permanently affixed to the electrical power implement and the extension cord with which the implement is to be used. Should the extension cord prove defective or subsequently deteriorate, configuration of another conventional cord for secure retention as provided by the structure is, therefore, virtually precluded.
A disadvantage of other structures is that an extension cord carrying only a certain sized electrical connector can be accomodated. This is so because the retention components are of fixed dimensions. Consequently, here again, the user of the implement is restricted in his ability to interchange extension cords. Yet other structures hinder the mating of the electrical connector. The retention device, while it may ensure secure mating, may, as a result, render connection extremely difficult. It is a corollary that disconnection is equally difficult.
The invention of the present application provides solutions which cure these deficiencies.